The Spell of Midnight
by RenegadeMustang
Summary: Just a small poem I thought Raven might write...well, I have to grab at something to post it here, don't I? XD I'm updating, now it's a collection of poetry! (You'll find a lot of Raven in here.) Er...probably overrated, but it has a few swears and some c
1. The Spell of Midnight

Just something of mine I thought Raven would write!

(I revamped it because I can now format- thank god!)

* * *

Midnight 

Shadows dance as midnight falls  
Moonbeams play upon the walls  
Always creeping  
Never sleeping  
Light is gone, forever fleeting

Heartbeats slow into the night  
High reigns darkness, shadowed light  
Day is long gone; centuries past  
The spell of midnight forever lasts

Hours lie before the morn  
The sky is dark, without a hint of dawn  
The moon has risen, hangs low in the sky  
A slinking shadow, a far-off cry,  
That silver-winged raven forever in flight  
Stalks the day; hunts the night  
Child of the second sight

Locked doors creak temptingly open  
Shards of glass fall upon the floor  
Souls are snatched away, in a breath of midnight stolen  
Sunlit love is gone; for evermore

Cast away by a spell of mystery  
Etherity, malice, purity  
All that lives, lives in thee  
The spell of Midnight.

* * *


	2. The Beast Within

OMG! I have REVIEWS!

Well, I wasn't going to update but I changed my mind after checking how many reviews I got, and such flattering ones, too!

Note this. Flattery works. Lol.

I got a review from...INSTANT COFFEE! 00 Next thing you know I'll have Inughost saying he likes my poems. And I'm actually going to be in a story? 00 You guys are GREAT!

I saw The Beast Within, and I couldn't resist writing this one. I know the rhyming scheme is terrible, and I promise to have a better one out soon, but for now with enough ado...enjoy!

* * *

THE BEAST WITHIN

He dwells in the deep dark corridors of my soul

The beast will never let me go

His demeanor is as black as coal

Of this only I can truly know.

The beast within

Hidden from others

They never know of his sin

His trail always he covers.

The beast within me they call pain

Grinning a ghastly wolfgrin at my loss

Beast of night and blood untamed

He traps me in his dreadful game.

He wants to swallow me whole

Possess me mind, body, and soul

Laugh at me from some hidden hell hole

Taking Satan's dreadful toll.

The beast resides within me

Fight, I shall forever try

I wish, I scream and pray, just let me be!

What possesses him to drive me into this madness?

Fading away, I whisper goodbye...

(From Raven's view too, if you look at it with the beast as her demon side...)

* * *

Review replies: 

SpiritSisters: My lord...I'm going to be IN your story? WOW! Make sure to tell your friend I'm a huge fan of Inu/Kikyo, not just Inu/Kag!

Dark Kitsune of Ra: Thanks so much for your compliments! And I'll have some more stuff up soon, I'll promise you that!

Kohikari: It's an original username! Amazing! Anyway...blushes You're so kind!Good rhythm? Funny, that's the part I didn't like...and don't worry, you weren't rambling! I'm twice as bad as you'll ever be on that one!

Wicked-lady-4ever: A poetry-hater likes my poems? I'm so happy!

Animeobsessed3191: Heh...do you like Inuyasha? My fave. And Wolf's Rain! Lol. Dark and mysterious? I do try...

Queen-of-Azarath: Amazing? Wow, I'm so flattered! You're joking! Yeah, I love writing about Raven, and if you do too I'd LOVE to read yours! The Raven? It's my favorite poem of all time. I swear, though, that I wasn't thinking at all about it when I wrote this one. GREAT, fabulous, fantastic, magnificant, mysterious, and just plain awesome, all of them? As good as FAMOUS poems! 00 You're joking! I'll have to write some more, then. This one's more just the raw thing, I've had an extreme dry spell. My muse has a bad sense of humor, but I hope you like this one too even though I hate the rhyming.

ttSerenity: I know, I really should post more. I actually have thirty notebooks, I lost track. Most of it's fanfiction, but I'm plugging away at my fantasy novel! Maybe I'll do a little crossover, if I get enough curious readers!

Coolgirl123: Really? That's what good poems do to me, too, I didn't think it was THAT good! I hope you think this one has a lot of emotion in it, too!

Instant Coffee: I've always wanted to tell you just how much I love you username! ROFL! You're my idol on here, I can't write humor worth spit! Poe's poems? People say that a lot, I've noticed...I think I'll start making that my disclaimer. XD I know, I don't usually rhyme because it's hard for me to write something as powerful as I like. Evermore? It's just a word I use, part of my weirdness. (laughs)

So that's how? hugs Thanks SO MUCH! I'm great at CSS but html is like sanskrit to me. You think _I_ rock? 00 You're kidding!

(-RenegadeMustang)


	3. Insanity

I found this in my computer and after reading a few Rae/Malchior fics I decided that I thought it came somewhat close to relating. I might write a fic on this one...

* * *

Insanity

I sit alone, in my room  
Waiting for a knock on the door, for a voice to pull me back  
As always I wait in vain.  
This agony, pain unbidden, I cannot bear it  
So I slip away.  
I am trapped by these walls, these soft white walls, so I hide inside  
Deep inside myself lays love,  
Enraptured light  
A soft voice, a laughing hope  
As streams babble and silken clouds skip by  
I am free again.  
Yet it never lasts.  
The clouds turn black as night  
And the streams run with my blood.  
His blood.  
Our blood.  
The lightened sky shatters, and I can feel my heart once again following  
It all withers, dies, around me my life is barren once more  
Trapping me in this barren wasteland of a mind  
The savaged remnants of my soul.  
The carnage that is all I am now.  
Your sweet loving touch is now a grasp of nightmares  
Your silken laugh is now the metallic screech of a raven as I writhe in your arms  
And again you betray me, taunting me, slitting the soft skin where my blood runs  
And cruelly laughing at my screams.  
I scream in pain, in rage, as once more I am in this hell of blood and darkness  
Where the night never ends.  
I lay in this room of white, unable to move  
And yet I am not here, but far away  
Lost in my own shattered mind.

* * *

Dark Kitsune of ra: You bet I'll keep writing! My mind is a strange and eerie place, is it not?

Queen-of-Azarath: You're kidding me! That good! WOW! I checked out your story. And you're calling ME a good writer! (huggles) Of course I'll write another poem, and it'll probable be at three in the morning cuz of my evil muse, too!

(RenegadeMustang)


	4. Half Blood

An update! Who would have expected? winces Sorry it took so long, but I'll make up for it with two poems! And my reply to Queen-Of-Azarath(would you prefer to be just called Queenie? :)is as follows:

The very best? WOW! I know, I loved that episoide too. Strangely enough I'm still rooting for that couple. (sigh) It related to you? :( I hope that someday it won't in the slightest sense. (hugs) You're sooo nice, how could anyone betray you like Malchior?

These are both Raven poems for all the happy Raven fans out there- you can probably tell by now which titan is my favorite by far.

****

**Half Demon**

Be wary of the girl you see.

Sunshine on the outside, may be appealing and lovely

but look closer and see...

Darkness lies within.

Shadowed emotions and a shadowed heart

Aloof, deceiving, stands apart-

Where on shattered wings does this raven fly

Behind inhuman violet eyes?

Bird of darkness, demon of night

A monster born to naught but fight

Or a human girl, afraid and alone

With nary an emotion to call her own?

She fights on the streets, the fight never ends

Surrounded by others, they are not her friends

In her place, they would long have cracked

Cowering because evil is relentless and the night is black.

Crime and consequence, is the lesson they preach

Justice is the value to which they seek

Yet the raven knows it is a lie, for it was not her mistake

She atones for, it was her mother's naivety

That left the child of a demon in its wake.

Black and white, dark and light

Yin and yang, day and night

Evil will not prevail, good never eradicate sin

Both will evermore rage within.


	5. Quoth the Raven

It's short....very short, in my opinion, but I still like it. It's again my take on Raven's mind when she went mad. I borrowed a few lines from Poe's poem which is the reason for your name, before any of you start bombarding me with that(grin). I wouldn't be using this title for any other reason, believe me!

**Nevermore**

On the walls lay shadows spinning

Evil hunting, slaying, winning

Candles ablaze are flickering

Unseen spirits snarling, snickering

Grinning with ghastly, unseen faces

Of which there remain no traces

"And the lamp light o'er him streaming

Throws his shadow on the floor"

Never leaving

Never lying

Never loving

Never dying.

"All my past together leaving tattered shadows on the floor."

Never hating

Never screaming

Never loving

Never leaving

Never seeing

Never being.

"And my soul from out the shadows that lie floating on the floor

Shall be lifted, ah! nevermore".


	6. Wanderer

Whew! It's been ages! Well, I'm not too fond of it, but I decided against my best judgement that I needed something up about a character besides Raven. So I wrote one about Terra.

dodges rotten fruit thrown by Terra haters

Anyway, it's way before "Betrayal", before Terra first met the Titans. See if you can catch the subtle line from "Terra"!

Hold on, what am I doing? First, the reviews:

ttSerenity: Will I keep updating? Hopefully! (Someone shoot my lazy muse.)

Dark Kitsune of Ra: My description? Thanks! I usually go a bit overboard on that one...I wrote six pages for an english assingment that was less than a page for most people. '

a dragons wings: I totally rock? Totally? (blush) You flatter me! As for your idea? I love that topic, you'll see a bunch up on that!

Queen-of-Azarath: That jerk! You oughta get revenge. If you can relate to my terrible, depressing poems because of him he should be HANGED! HANGED, I SAY-And as for your idea about Terra, I wrote a different one with a theme moreabout loneliness and how she can't live anywhere without her powers raging out of control, but I think I'll use that one next! Raven makes such a great subject for poems I forget about everyone else!

And now, for the actual poem! If I forget you, review, throw rotten pineapples at me, and say so. I'll include you in the next chapter. :D

* * *

Wanderer

Running, running, always running

Soul aching for a home, once again

I am chased

Away, angry, afraid

Once more alone

Because I destroy whatever crosses my way.

I've seen love, I've seen war

The second i know well, the first remains mystery

The earth is my home, yet also my trap

I scream for release from this inner demon

Golden hair, sapphire eyes, blackened heart

Volatile, despicable, tainted

I hold life in my hands

A fragile wisp

And cannot stop from crushing it between my hands.

Everything I touch, I kill.

All I care about- long dead.

Yet I do not destroy all.

I have not destroyed any true friends,

nor broken any hearts

For how can I spoil

What never existed?

* * *

It was the Nightwish music on my computer when I was writing this, I tell you...


	7. Void

Another update! This is a piece I'm actually hating now that it's done...I was trying to communicate about Raven's emotions for a change but instead it went back to the whole good and evil battle theme. (sigh) I have a feeling I'm going to be flamed for this. I apologize for my unusual fomatting for my style with the poem, but it was the only way it would actually keep the stanzas instead of mushing it all together. And, as always, the reviews!

a dragons wings:D I still can't see why you said that after the crappy piece I put up for the last chapter, but thanks. I'll try to write more, I know I have update problems. :)

Queen-of-Azarath: I can understand, I have those days where I'm reading and don't feel like logging in either. Don't we all? Machete? Hm...has potential but I prefer katanas ordark magic.:D Yeah, he sounds worthy of a public burning. I don't think you'll relate to this one, the topic is kinda...vague...to me at least.

I can't say I don't agree with you. I thought that people would prefer more diversity...but apparently I was wrong. And I also can't say I'm sorry...Raven's too fun to write about! You have your update; a Raven poem as requested!

Dark Kitsune of Ra: I whole-heartedly agree. 4 stanzas? I can never write that short...this one's only six but I had one poem with about twenty. (grin) Yeah, I have way too much spare time. I hope you like this one!

* * *

Void

Heartscape like a barren plain  
Where blood is shed and souls are slain  
Cold ebony folds of empty night  
Stream across the horizon, extinguish the light

Empty inside, the battle has waged  
Saints avenged, demons raged  
The battle is over, for both have lost; at last  
Leaving nought but the void of the outcast

The raven, the darkling, the half-breed curse  
In what undeserved life dare she immerse?  
Staring out through deadened violet eyes  
Oblivious to the hate, the hunt, the lies

The world turns, her world stands still  
Hunters of the night devour their fill  
Turning what was once vibrant to a colorless clear  
Soul long ravaged, the shell still here

Wake up this child of void and night  
Salvage the remains of her from the battle, the fight  
That will never end, so lonesome inside  
As polar worlds clash and collide

Angels fall first but she is still here  
For the emptness within has devoured all held dear  
A battle may be used to slay and avenge  
In the name of the Light, the human side  
Yet what of the battlefield when the battle ends?

* * *

Will I ever write something that isn't morbid, or based on the battle between good and evil? Will I ever write something without the word night in it? Will Raven and Cyborg ever get together?

Nah. Never.


	8. Prophesy

(gasp) CAN IT BE? No-it's an UPDATE!

Seriously, sorry for my complete lack of inspiration. My muse was lazy as heck. However, I have good news- I have finally found a way for her to start working. (evil grin) Bullwhips are the work of God...or some other legendary being. Anyway, reviews! If I missed you tell me, and try to review on the latest chapter. First of all...

I HAVE OVER 30 REVIEWS! To be completely honest I thought I'd have 20 at most, I mean...holy friggin crap:D You're all great...those of you that haven't been driven away yet by the long periods of inactivity.

Maraina85: Of course I'll read your story! (grin) Make it Rae/Malchior, I say- but that's just me. I'll read Rob/Star if I like the story, but I usually don't seek it out for the pairing. PHA IS ONE AWESOME CHARACTER!

a dragons wings: What can I say to respond to that? XD Quit flattering me, you'll give me an ego the size of Alaska! Lol, I really don't like this one at all, actually. After my last one I just don't. I hope you do, though, and feel free to chuck those tomatoes!

Queen-of-Azarath: NOOOO! Let me put it this way: Cyborg and Raven will never be together. Never. 00 (Is looking rather terrified at the thought of being a Cy-Rae shipper) Believe me, I said it in my profile, I'll say it again. Rae/Malchior all the way. Failing that, Rae/Robin. After that...Rae/BB. Maybe. And her past? Hvaen't I been kinda way too much on the demon topic already? Hmm...and here I thought I was going overboard! XD Lol, I'll take it you liked this episode? ME TOO:( There were NO FANFICS on it!

Starfire-is-not-a-wimp: X) Rofl, glad you liked the rhyming scheme. I love rhyming but I'm really not very good at it...I can never think of the right words. Beautiful? (huggle) Thanks...:)

ttSerenity: Hmm, you did? Funny, I liked the first too but everyone seems to like the last, too. As for keeping up the writing? (brandishes muse-whip with another evil grin) Oh, eheheheh, I think I can now...XD

Dark Kitsune of Ra: Yeah, how can anyone not use such a great word with so many rhymes:) I like this one too, it's the only one where I like the rhyming.

(wide eyes) 00 (makes sign of the cross atlazy students) Quick, let's head for the hills! It might be contagious!

Instant Coffee: Now I'm on your AUTHOR ALERTS! (faints again) I can't say I don't love toggling a bit with POVS...usually I use third, but first can be nice. I don't usually write first because of the excessive use of 'I', but it can make for a bit of mystery. :)

Me? Writing humor? (checks forehead for fever) ...I might try it, but I don't think so...demons and curses usually don't translate into funny, and that's kinda a favorite topic of mine. X) Random? Yeah, THAT might be something I can pull off. Hmm...maybe I will surprise myself.

(steals username) MINE :D

* * *

**Prophesy**

Darkness flows and midnight falls  
Cast shadows in the mirage of day  
The moon slays the sun, rises again  
In violet eyes; illusions fey

Pale skin veils an inner demon  
Hear the growls of the inner beast-  
Raging night and blood untamed  
A curse reborn; a prophesy unleashed

Day is but an illusion;  
Long slain and shattered lays the Light  
She is the tainted one, the outcast  
Bound to her own hellish birthright

The lone wolf forever roams alone;  
Too beautiful to die, too dangerous to live  
A time bomb, ever ticking  
Death is all this Raven has to give

Shadows fall; she hunts the shadow  
The moon has risen, she stands bathed in its silvery glow  
Seeing the world through the eyes of others  
Black and white, there are no colors  
As the Night looks upon a shattered youth  
Bejeweled amethyst eyes show a shattered truth

* * *

(sarcastic) Gee...I can't GUESS who it is. BTW, I'm looking for a little feedback on the rhyming scheme, I'm trying out some new stuff. Like the last one, I single-spaced it to keep the stanzas. I'll probably be updating faster now, so check back a lot! 

And again...34 REVIEWS...this is like a whole new thing to me...XD

(-Raven)


	9. Purity

Not much to say...I accidently deleted this chapter. Aren't I so smart? Well, it's something to make up for my laziness. My comments? It rhymes...that's just about it...and I havea strange fascination with Raven's daemon heritage...

* * *

Purity

I hear the whispers as I walk by  
I ignore the taunts that hound me with every step  
But no matter how far I run, how determined I try  
I am tainted and my heart is black.

I stand out in the streets of night  
When the city sleeps  
Rain falls down; I can't feel it in this empty illusion  
The eternal miscarriage of broken dreams

Why am I cursed, despised, detested?  
Driven away with fear and hate  
Treated as naught more a bearer of demons unrested  
Changeling of dark, changeling of light  
Torn everlasting between the day and the night.

A black veil settles over my soul  
A half-breed's soul, a half-human sorceress  
With violet eyes so empty and a heart so cold  
Do I have any soul at all? Did I ever?

And would you hate me if I said-  
That I would prefer to be a darkling child of night?  
To be able to commit the crime I am damned for?  
To throw in the towel and give up this fight?

But no, I am stuck, forever in between  
A half-blood child of dark and light  
Born of violet sunshine-  
And eternally tainted by the indigo night.

* * *

By the way, I'm looking for a new title for this self-described mediocre collection of poems...suggestions are much appreciated:)

(-RenegadeMustang)


	10. Rainwish

Yes, it's finally an update. (sigh) Sorry It's been so long, I've been pretty distracted. Yep, as I've said before, I deserve all flames I get. This poem's about- do I even have to say it? Lol. Raven. I got inspiration from listening to Evanescence's 'Listen To The Rain'on the internet, which is by the way a great song.

* * *

I GOT MY FIRST FAN DEATH THREAT! 

Erm...I know it isn't something to be happy about...but oh well, I'm flattered. XD And Queenie, can I borrow Nevermore? I have...little sister troubles...to work out. AHEM. :D

* * *

Okay, lesseee, reviews: 

Dark Kitsune of Ra: 30 whole chapters! 0.0 (falls down from shock) Ouch...Thanks, I like this one best too! Yeah, I'll keep the title. As for the ten chapter problem? Well, let's just say I have a REALLY bad memory and reposted chapter four. Yeah. I'm pathetic.

a dragons wings: Thanks! Publishing? O.O Wow...don't think I could, but it'd be fun. Actually, I'm hoping to get a novel published someday. I have a fantasy one of a 100 something pages but I decided against it...I don't like it very much...

Queen-of-Azarath: Lolz, you really are determined, aren't you? Simple Plan's pretty good, ever listened to Good Charlotte or Green Day? BTW, I read your poetry fic. Way to write! I WANNA DO A MONOLOGUE NOW! Actually, I was considering the idea but I decided against it. I could do a Rae/Malchior one though, if anyone's interested. ...again, thanks so much for being a faithful reader and reviewer:) Sorry you're sick, hope you get better soon...if you haven't already in the inordinate amount of time between updates. xP(hugs andsteales her cough syrup, hoping to bring back her sanity) X)

ttSerenity: Thanks:) I think that means I'm either getting better or my muse isn't so lazy anymore. Either way, good!

kuroi-tenshi-rin: Really? Thanks! So that's what Raven is in japanese? I thought it was Katashi...or something like that. Feh. I'm an anime fanatic living in america. Actually, I go by the name Raven on other websites...I don't here because I think it might be a bit confusing. Hmm. I'll have to choose another name.

alie g.: Is this good enough for you? Lol. Actually, I've never really found a contest I wanted to enter. If I could I think I might...

Hittomi: Hi, Jennifer! Thanks so much! Advice? I'd have to say listen to music, read other poetry, and think about topics you want to write about. I refuse to use the word "theme" afterhearing itin Reading class for half the school year, but just...whether it's about good versus evil, loneliness, betrayal, emotions.If you'll berhyming then arhyming dictionary is worth its weight in gold if, too,but you can get one at any Borders for ten bucks, lol. I actually lost mine a while ago, come to think of it. I have no idea why dark poetry is so awesome, but I still luv it. XD

And after that,

* * *

Rainwishes 

I slip outside and stand in the rain  
Just to feel like I am alive  
Not in a circle of living death once again  
But somewhere I can belong.

My words sound bitter but I am free  
As the water soothes my battered soul  
I tilt back my head and drink in the storm  
As it washes away the curse of me

I am all alone, standing in the vision in my heart  
The illusion of falling rain in pitch-black night  
Until morning, when the sun's rays once more tear me apart  
Just another demon slain by heaven's scalding light.

As I cup the rain in my hands and watch it trickle away  
I feel my lonesome darkness washing off of me  
I pray that I will not live to see the day  
But stay here eternally, with the rain on my face  
Droplets of moonlight washing away the tears of a half-breed disgrace.

* * *

Not actually in any episode, but I thought Raven would do something like that... Sorry if it's not as good as the other poems I've written, I've been trying to keep up to scratch. R&R! 

(-RenegadeMustang)


	11. Violet

0.0

Kami, I'm torn...I have to post something so you know I'm alive, but this poem just seems senseless to me though I'd probably like it if I hadn't written all those others. Well, I'll leave it up to you if it stays or goes. If you want it to be trashed, feel free to tell me and flame away. (gives all reviewers flamethrowers) I have **63 reviews. **0.0 I'm getting about **5 **per chapter, and then some, and not a single flame yet. In fact, everyone seems to like my writing. Question: Am I dreaming? Another question: If not, why is it that poems I hate, people like? (shrugs) My apologies for thinking aloud. Well, I thought I'd be able to get away from the 'eyes' cliche of poetry, but apparently not. Lol. So, with enough disclaimers('), here's the reviews:

* * *

A Dragons Wings :You think it suits her? Thanks! Glad to hear my ooc-ness hasn't extended to my poems. 

Dark Kitsune of Ra: Lol, who _can _spell in the morning? Your friend deleted 30 chapters by accident, remember? And thanks, glad you liked it,the rain _was_ symbolical though I actually didn't intend it to be at first. Hmm. People seemed to like the last part...

Mizamour: You haven't ever seen the show? And you like my poems? WOW! Thanks! Trust me, I know the compliment in that one!

Hittomi: You're very welcome:) I was glad to help, anytime. I hope you're not too disappointed over this next one. XP

Queen-of-Azarath: Evil parents...yeah, I'm not supposed to be on right now, either. (cheeky grin) But I am, and you're all happy. AREN'T YOU! (is holding Nevermore on her arm) I think I'll be getting a lot of reviews now...eheheheh...

Oh, and thanks. XD He was a great help.

vinnie the geek:S We, I have six AWESOME reviews to reply to now! (is VERY happy) Thanks so MUCH! Lol, there really aren't many good poems on here, are there? Yep, I quoted poe...I love his writing. And yes, I've read, and memorized some of, The Bells. Beautiful poem, isn't it? I like The Raven best, though. Yeah, fall over in shock. Thanks for the comment about the imagery and-WHAT? YOU LIKE TERRA! BACK, EVIL BEING! (just kidding.) I'm not trying to change too much, I tried a happy poem. How do you think THAT worked out:D Lol. Seeing as I have absolutely no luck at all, I suppose I'd have to have planned it. ' Actually, I never really plan out my poems past the first few lines. I start writing, and it just kind of writes itself. I did notice and like that stanza, though! Lol, ABCAB works, but I usually just go with whatever strikes me. Yes, I've done ABAB before, and also free verse. (hides poems) Darkness if pretty much what I just like writing, period- we started a poetry unit today in english class. I'm finding it hard to lighten up a bit, but I don't want to see the psychologist because people read my poems. 0.oThe last two lines were nice, thankies...I personally liked the second and fourth verse best. Of course, that's probably just me. (looks at enormous reply) (sweatdrop) Uh, I think I'll get on with it before I get murdered by the reviewers...gomen...

* * *

Violet Eyes 

Crystals indigo in an ivory face  
Gaze from under strands of amethyst hair  
Above lips of delicate lavendar lace  
Precious gems set in a face stunningly fair

Glittering, glinting, silent observers  
A void drinking in the taste of the night,  
Hunger for solace in the macabre and noir  
Seeking refuge from the light

Two precious amethysts, bejeweled veils  
That soothe the inner beast  
As the ebony night pales  
And the darkness within is no longer unleashed.

The sun can rise once more  
As the bearer of these twin jewels, so soft in sleep  
Seeks refuge again in the enchanter's lore  
Where whispered spells and hidden dangers creep

Chaos rages in her tower  
She only shields herself with that leather-bound spellbook and sighs  
Yet silently watching, forever watching,  
Gleam those entrancing violet eyes.

* * *

Okay...'Again, if you liked it, say so...if you didn't,flame so. XD

Whether I keep it up or not is entirely up to the readers.

(-RenegadeMustang)


	12. Amnesiac

Well, I finally decided to try writing something without rhyme...even though I know the rhyming is really popular, I prefer this. Writing free verse, at least. Basically, I downloaded quite a few Evanescence songs and was inspired by one to write a poem. Really wonderful song, by the way, but I don't think I put in any actual lyrics so I'm safe. I'm sorry I take so long to update! I think I might drop my other story. By the way, does anyone have any song reccomendations? For music in the genre of Evanescence and Nightwish, if possible...

Reviews!

* * *

Queen-of-Azarath: Well, I thought Nevermore was a he at first too, but look! (points at Nevermore teaching her 6 fledglings to fly) -' Uh...heh...AIEEEE! 

Just joking, lol. Thanks! My fave was probably Void, I don't know. I liked the last one too. And I can't really remember...haven't been on for a while but I'll definitely review if I haven't already!

Do I like Inuyasha? Are you kidding? I am OBSESSED! (Or so everyone says. XD) I could babble on forever about it...say, I might get an Inu fanfic up soon...

I read enough manga for the rest of the country. Heh. I just started Fruits Basket, love it so...WHAT! Sabrina! (hushed whisper) The world is at its end...

kmutt: Thanks so much! I read you liked Eragon in your profile, I love that too! BBRaven...can't say I like it too much, I'm a Rae/alchior fan, but it's better than Rae/Cy! (sweatdrop)

Dark Kitsune of Ra: Me too! And yeah...wow, I have read it, I wasn't even thinking about it when I wrote this. Creepy. And I'll definitely keep writing, at least this! That seems to happen with my stories all the time...I started writing off the top of my head, a 1-shot about two wolf shape-shifters, which is turning into my next big project. Modern fantasy. Go figure. I'd started to write a laid-back TT fanfic about Raven and BB, and somehow it mutated into a horror fanfic involving the two of them trying to rescure the other Titans and stop Trigon from being summoned to earth. The scary part is that it looked like I was planning it right from the start. 0.o

Hittomi:) Of course I'll continue! Just about everyone is yelling for an update now...hmm, well, if I get some inspiration from my new songs, which I probably will, you can count on it! If not, it'll bea bit later, but still there.

ttSerenityThanks! Yeah, my english teacher says that too...I like using metaphors a lot. -

Mizamour: Of course I'll reply! It'd be just rude not to...after all, if you readers can take the time to review about 75 times(0.0) with rave reviews(0.0)then I can take the time to reply to them! Thanks so much, I'm glad you liked it:D

Haunting Whispers Wow, your compliments made me reread the review about 5 times... I'll DEFINITELY be writing more! I read your Dracula story, I really like it! Not sure if my review went through, though. Thanks...I never knew my poetry was that good. It sounds like you don't cry too easily! That's kind of the goal I suppose I have when I write, not to just write well but to capture an emotion in my words...I hope my slow update hasn't dissuaded you from readingfuture pieces of poetry. -

Maraina85: Could I ever _stop_ writing for fun? Nope. Never. XD I just started a new story, actually...

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You're what keeps these updates rolling in! (My inspiration, in other words, but I feel like if I say that I ought to start thanking the academy, too...(grin))

* * *

Amnesia

Gashes burn, weeping blood  
Yet pale into violent scars  
You hold the answers deep within  
Yet you forget, the thoughts slipping away  
Grab shafts of moonlight and feel them slip through your fingers  
Because that's how amnesia works, it is a shield to drive away fears too great to face  
A veil holding together shattered shards of you.

Glowing meteors fall  
Piercing the darkness, holes in your mind  
Slaying the terrible agony, not a salve to the soul  
But a bandage, a piece of twine holding together the remnants of a battered heart  
Until it burns away.

Yet though you don't remember, you don't forget  
Pain has her ways  
Snaking through the mind, entwining the heart  
Imprinting herself on the soul

The shield of amnesia is transparent, the last defense  
A dam of glass holding back the ebony ocean waves  
Someday you have to remember  
You can't run forever...  
Can't hid from within yourself.

Relentless long is the memories  
Trapped deep inside a dark river

Amnesia isn't really forgetting everything.

Fighting a silent battle against what always wins

A last defense, a fading cry  
Trying to postpone the inevitable.

But memories haunt eternal.

* * *

It didn't rhyme but I liked it, so I posted it. Remember, if you weren't too fond of it, didn't like the style, or just plain hated it-review and flame me with all you've got:) 

(RenegadeMustang)


	13. Stormbringer

AH! At last, a new update! Well, my internet was down, so I forced myself to write apoem while I waited. I warn you it's been doing that a lot lately, don't know how it'll affect this. This poem has rain in it, too- I hope I'm not getting too repetitive. ' It's mopre metaphorical, actually. I tried not to make the dark/light idea too obvious and blaring this time, more subtle. I have another poem to follow as an apology for this one not being like the last one...I know at least one reader liked it. The rate of updates last time was just crazy, I got about 12 in one day. 0.o

Reviews:

* * *

Queen-of-Azarath: Hola, mi amiga. And yes, here's Nevermore. Thanks a bunch, although I wonder...does she have a curse she sets on people who try to set her on their little sister's? Because my bad luck lately has been unbelievable. > This poem had better upload. And I think Evanescence isn't creepy at all, but seeing my next poem maybe they're just creepy to normal people... 

vinnie the geek: Yeah, I agree with you, I scrap most of mine. Usually I vary the rhyming to fit my preferences. Thanks, I love using imagery, it's pretty prevalent in my poems. Just like the weird words and metaphors. (smirk)

kmutt: Thanks...all your reviews really mean a lot to me...everyone's does. I usually use either Raven's or an unnamed outsider's. Usually the second, actually- 1st povs get repetitive, to me.

a dragons wings: That's okay! Yeah, I think you're actually right...my stuff always seems terrible to me. I hope you like this, though. I promise I'll keep going, on this one- it's the reviews like yours that make me feel like I have to update. :) How do you manage to always compliment me on what I worry about most? I was starting to worry about my view of her personality getting monotonous. (huggles)

Dark Kitsune of Ra: You do? Me too! I always love when people tell me what parts they liked best, especially when I feel that way as well. I read your Wolf's Rain poem, btw. I didn't even know it was you at first until I went to see what else the author(laugh)had written because I liked it so much! And you say I'M a good writer!

Hittomi: (speechless) Fast updates? You're JOKING! >D But if you think it is, that's all that matters. Lol. I think you jinxed me...

ttSerenity: WHAT! NOO! >( Just email them...I think the adress is on the main page, maybe. Sorry, I don't know. Whatever you do, **DON'T LET IT GET DELETED!_ I loved that story!_**

Blaze83: Thanks! Ergh...please...just skip to chp. 4. The others are embarrassing. But if you like it, I'm happy. '

Mizamour: LOLZ! (laughs) I don't know, but why not? You sound like my friend from school, that's something she'd probably say...(blushes) Um, what's a blog? (feels stupid) And thanks!

* * *

Stormbringer

Tears of blood, tears of pain  
Wash away the midnight wind  
Outside of the roof; drumming rain  
Lightning leaps, as thunder sings

Soft pitter-patters on the roof above  
Behind it all, snakes the sound  
A song of intertwined hate and love  
Sweet melodies of night and day abound.

Under the warring clouds sleeping  
Violet spilling over the pillowcase  
Eyes gently closed, silently dreaming  
Nightmares for a few paltry hours erased

Close the doors to darkness, weeping  
Keep the tears, they're softly sleeping  
Whispered trust will melt tonight  
Lie asleep, try not to fight

Rain sings echoes of eras long past  
The calm in the eye of the storm will never last  
Bitter anger, lonesome stormwind  
Find the way back home again

Yet when morning sings the world to grey  
Thoughts and dreams begin to fray  
Darkness weeps, so close the doors  
Of heavens' tears forevermore.

* * *

I hope you like it, I should have the second up soon!

(RenegadeMustang)


	14. Angel

Second update! W00T! No reviews on this one, though...since it's only been 5 minutes. (grin) Erm...extremely metaphorical and DARK with capital letters...I'm debating raising the rating if I get any worse. If you think this is too graphic, tell me so. I was in a really bad mood when I wrote this...

Oh yeah, I'm saying this just because I'm feeling pretty proud at the moment...you see, I play violin, I've been doing so for two years but the first year I learned literally everything wrong. --; But anyway, well, I usually use tapes to finger the notes(little bands that go on the black part to tell me where to put my fingers)but then my violin cracked(0.0), so I had to get a new one today, and I love it! It's this really beautiful deep mahogany color that everyone agrees is awesome, but the only problem is the strings were soimpossible to tune I suspected it actually was a viola and there were no fine-tuning pegs(T.T)so we took it back, and got it tuned, but there's no tapes on it, and I can play the right notes anyway! And it's really hard!

* * *

Angel 

Ghostly feathers taint the floor  
Splatters of silvery blood  
Her wings torn from her back  
For the crime of birth.

Angel girl, thrown from heaven  
Hot tears running down her face  
Screams echoing for thousands of years  
Bound and broken, in this shattered earth

Gem-glittering eyes, reddened with blood  
Curled up in the corner, try not to breathe  
Wrists slit and bleeding eternal, the blade lying at her feet.  
Heaven is just out of her reach, taunting her with salvation  
She turns away, for she is the fallen,  
The Accursed, the shattered shards of heavens' tears

Ripping the wings from her back  
Casting them down to dust  
Screaming she doesn't care.  
"If I ask less," She mocked, tear-blind  
"Then less I may be denied."

Yet she lays awake at night, foreverafter

Knowing that she lied.

* * *

(I am SO sorry you had to endure my ramblings...that's the drawback to a double feature. (grin) I get to say whatever I want on the second one. And that little bit had absolutely nothing to do with the poem, but I'm soooo proud of myself I had to tell someone...>P Meh. I'm an amateur violinist beyond belief, though I've improved way beyond what I was at the start of the year. Oh, the poem? I actually don't like it now. Yeah...big surprise...)

(RenegadeMustang)


	15. Chains

Okay. Once upon a time I had a nice, long A/N for this poem. Then my computer died before I could save, and the hard drive had to be replaced. (grr) Then I went to camp, which had internet that couldn't use For two weeks.

This will be the first time I do not have review replies.Lo siento,I promise that next chapter I WILL have replies for both this chapter and the next one. And the NEXT chapter will be a double update if possible, to show my regrets. Enjoy.

* * *

Chains

Death-chains that bind me deep within  
I cannot run; can never win  
Bound and broken,soul torn apart  
The slave eternal to my blackened heart

Lacerated by these bonds I can't see  
The image in my reflectioncan never beme  
Holding the terrible truth at bay;  
The darkest of illusions are those of the day.

Terror snaking through every thread of my being  
Always watching, yet never seeing  
Anything save my invisible chains  
This illusion of humanity I'm doomed to feign.

Drowning in a mist of fear  
Chains of old still bind me here  
I seek release from the agony of life  
To die a demon's death on a silver knife.

These chains of blood that bind me so  
I fear that I have always known  
I will never be freed  
Until I know the difference  
Between the demon and me.

First, I must learn how to forgive  
To let go of my hate and remember to live  
To let these scars on my soul begin to mend  
To letold grudgesfinally begin to end.

These chains of blood that bind me so  
I fear that I have always known  
I can only blame myself for this my bitter scourge  
Because it was I who had these chains of isolation forged.

* * *

Sorry again!

(RenegadeMustang)


	16. Stray

Another chapter, FINALLY. My god, I've had way too much going on...I've been trying to focus on my art more than writing at this moment, which I know is no excuse, but...(sigh) oh well. This isn't rhyming, more of a drabble than anything else, but I still like it better than my last few. I don't really like the other style, I like powerful poetry and it just wasn't expressing what I wanted. So, reviews!

Queen-of-Azarath: You bet this rating is going up...I don't think I could possibly make it to M if I tried, but it'll probably be T. Am I the only one who liked the old system better?

Edit: Just read yours again, and I agree 100. Yay! SOmeone else out there who hates the new system!

Edit #2(oy): Thank you sosososososo(continues for two straight minutes)much for the criticism. That's what I really do need...a way to improve. I know, my rhyming has been off for a while so I'm going to try freeform for a few poems and alternate that way. The day I can get both power and rhyme into my poems will be the happiest day of my life, but until then I guess I'll just try to keep improving. :) Trust me, no need to feel nervous, I wish more people offered ways to improve!

a dragons wings: Trust me, I have no idea...I got this next one from Nightwish, I guess. I was just listening to it and reading lyrics and I loved the way the words fit together. So I told myself "Screw writing style" and tried a free verse poem. Not really inspired by any particular idea, though! Beautiful? Thanks so much...

Hittomi: After this one you won't be saying that! Lol, thanks, though...I wish I did. I'd have a hell of a lot less people pissed at me. One of my real life best friends is threatening me with death if I don't write more...two, I think. O.O

Dark Kitsune of Ra: Wow, thanks! Yeah, the rhyme just popped into my head...my fave, too. Ths one doesn't rhyme, but I think it's a good little venting poem...cello? That's HARD! Kudos to you! Christmas Carol...ugh, that book got beaten to death by my class last year. But I see what you mean, I hadn't even realized that! Thanks...one thing I like to hear in a comment is something I entirely overlooked, and I guess I just got that. :)

ttSerenity: Thanks! Flawless, huh? I dunno...I have a feeling everyone'll hate me for this one. What a pity. (grin) Thanks a lot, though...I might have to do a drawing for these poems someday. If I do I'll make sure to drop a link!

Digital Skitty:A? Aw, thanks! Lol...pity we don't do much poetry in English class. I think I have an A, but I don't know...

RavenOfNight: High praise indeed! I don't know, though...I have a feeling Raven would glare at me and go back to reading if we ever met. Lol...I'm glad you like it! Thanks!

lives4lifeandlove: Omfg, I have a fan! SQUEE! (runs around in circles) Don't worry, if you think that was babbling you should hear me some time...you bet I'll keep writing, slowly but surely! I hope you like this one, too! All the poems? That's awesome! Wow...I am so flattered now. o.o

Mizamour: Thank you so much...that's really my aim, I suppose, with every poem. Each has a separate emotion and viewpoint that I'm trying to make the reader feel...this next poem's more like a rawer version of that than anything else.

Valiant Silence: Fuckin' awesome? Le gasp, I guess the rating's going up!  
(That was already happening after my last poem, lol.)A new face! Thanks...no problem!  
Just looking at my hit list it's clear that a LOT of people aren't leaving their comments...(evil death glare of doom)  
Thanks! I hope you like the next one, too!

Well, that was long enough...waaaay too long. These author's notes take longer than the actual poem, sometimes! I'll just cut to the chase and spare anyone who still might be reading this...

* * *

Stray 

Cold and beaten, weary and broken  
Stray  
You are not.

Golden and feral, burning and hating  
hurting and bleeding  
Bitter to the end

Under a smoky gunpowder sky  
Fledgling feathers falling  
From the young virgin wings  
Of a raging, hellborn angel  
Crouched in a reverie, held above the jagged street  
Never trusting, never whole

As you weep tears of shattered sun and night  
Rending illusioned reality to bare the soul  
Of the wounded one, the truth must know  
Heaven or hell, in the heart of the lost  
In which does your freedom lie?

* * *

Line breaks are debatable, but I don't like pushing it all together...tell me what you think? Please? Flame away, I NEED CRITICISM:) 

-RenegadeMustang


	17. Nightingale

(This is a little drabble I wrote, not a poem but if that's a problem I'll take it out. I'm not sure if songfic's are allowed, if not tell me ASAP. PLEASE. Lyrics are from Nightingale, by Nightwish. Italicized, for anybody who hasn't realized that yet...think of this as an apology for my extremely slow updates! POV? I'll keep that to myself, I hate shippers. I don't even usually like the pairing. Yes, the girl is Raven- this IS a Raven-listed fanfic, after all! Thespeaker you can imagine as anybody.)

_What does the free fall feel like?  
Asks the boy with a spark in his eye Know why the nightingale sings?  
Is the answer to everything_

I shouldn't have believed her, that she was okay. I should have held her close, and whispered enchanted words to bind that raging pain. I only watched her slip away under a veil of darkness until, at last, she was human no more.

_Taking a step to a world unbound  
Spinning my fantasies all around  
Freed from the gravital leash  
I swear the heaven's in my reach_

Cloaked in dreams and fantasies, falling to the tempting lure of Hell's caress. It was a dragon and a devil who drove her to insanity, and her own black heritage that imprisoned her there.

_Dancing with the spirit of the air  
In this ocean so open and fair  
Making love to the gods above  
On my maiden voyage so bold_

Yet the question that torments me now is not how to save my love- but whether. The four of us can escape to each other to soothe out pain, but who can she flee to? Try how we might, sometimes it's too late to tame the stray. Perhaps this is all that she has left, all she has ever had. Am I a heavenly angel pulling her to salvation, or a tormentor dragging her back to the searing light?

_Landing safely to the blue lagoon  
Don't know if this is the earth or the moon  
Joy of living is no more a mask  
The Eden I found will forever last_

She was beautiful, beautiful and feral and lost. Pale smile never quite reaching haunted violet eyes, shadows whispering softly in her ear. Driving her into a frenzy, a madness borne from lies and silence and the inevitable. In a way, she was always doomed.

My demon, my angel, my astral beauty; you did not believe me when I promised forever yet I did not lie. Without you, I am but ashes and lovelorn shards.

You will never follow me into the world of day...

Let us spiral into midnight's madness together.

_Migrating with the geese  
My soul has finally found peace  
Doesn't matter that man has no wings  
As long as I hear the nightingale sing..._


End file.
